Fan Fiction Playlist
by Johnny Emm
Summary: Some fan fiction stories are just as good as the original story, and thus, deserve a play list as well. Rated T for language and themes.
1. Fan Fiction

My first experience with fan fiction (in song form)

To the tune of B.Y.O.B. by System of A Down

http://free .napster. com/player/tracks/15059666

No!

You won't think that I'm messed up!

All you filthy writers are going to hell-a

Dominatrix Carlisle

Jacob raping Bella

Lesbian threesomes coming from satanic computers

You depend on our production

Yet you feed us lies from the Lexicon

La la la la la la la la la la

Everybody's gonna write a story, make a few quick bucks

Checking over our work, making sure that everyone fucks

Immortal sperm disappearing into vampire's wet mouth

Writing until midnight with no good intentions

Vibrators dipped in oil

Crying "Jasper!"

Sex on a Ferris wheel

Still you feed us lies from the Lexicon

La la la la la la la la la la

Everybody's gonna write a story, make a few quick bucks

Checking over our work, making sure that everyone fucks

Everybody's gonna write a story, make a few quick bucks

Checking over our work, making sure that everyone fucks

Blast off!

It's story time!

Your eyes grow wide in fascination

Blast off!

And you're gonna say

"Who the fuck are you?"

Who the fuck are you?

Who the fuck are you?

If you read this fan fiction stuff

You won't think that I'm messed up

If you read this fan fiction stuff

You won't think that I'm messed up

You won't think that I'm messed up

You won't think that I'm messed up

You won't think that I'm messed up

You won't think that I'm messed up

Immortal sperm disappearing into vampire's wet mouth

Writing until midnight with no good intentions

Vibrators dipped in oil

Crying "Jasper!"

Sex on a Ferris wheel

Still you feed us lies from the Lexicon

La la la la la la la la la la

Everybody's gonna write a story, make a few quick bucks

Checking over our work, making sure that everyone fucks

Everybody's gonna write a story, make a few quick bucks

Checking over our work, making sure that everyone…

Who the fuck are you?

Who the fuck are you?

If you read this fan fiction stuff

You won't think that I'm messed up

If you read this fan fiction stuff

You won't think that I'm messed up

You won't think that I'm messed up

You won't think that I'm messed up

You won't think that I'm messed up

You won't think that I'm messed up

You won't think that I'm messed up

Won't think that I'm messed up

Won't think that I'm messed up


	2. Fan Fiction With Notes

This is the same song as before, just with citations on where these lyrics came from.

* * *

No!

You won't think that I'm messed up!

All you filthy writers are going to hell-a

Dominatrix Carlisle _**(Family Secrets by sirenastarot)**_

Jacob raping Bella _**(The Tale of Two Rapists by DamnMyFriends013)**_

Lesbian threesomes coming from satanic computers _**(Unexpected Participant One Shot by obsessiveimagination)**_

You depend on our production

Yet you feed us lies from the Lexicon_** (http://www . twilightlexicon . com/)**_

La la la la la la la la la la

Everybody's gonna write a story, make a few quick bucks

Checking over our work, making sure that everyone fucks

Immortal sperm disappearing into vampire's wet mouth _**(Family Secrets by sirenastarot)**_

Writing until midnight with no good intentions

Vibrators _**(Unexpected Participant One Shot by obsessiveimagination)**_ dipped in oil _**(Best Friends Turned Best Lovers by My-BellaLuvsEdward)**_

Crying "Jasper!" _**(King of Cups by sirenastarot)**_

Sex on a Ferris wheel _**(King of Cups by sirenastarot and The Bet by vampires rule my world)**_

Still you feed us lies from the Lexicon

La la la la la la la la la la

Everybody's gonna write a story, make a few quick bucks

Checking over our work, making sure that everyone fucks

Everybody's gonna write a story, make a few quick bucks

Checking over our work, making sure that everyone fucks

Blast off!

It's story time!

Your eyes grow wide in fascination

Blast off!

And you're gonna say

"Who the fuck are you?"

Who the fuck are you?

Who the fuck are you?

If you read this fan fiction stuff

You won't think that I'm messed up

If you read this fan fiction stuff

You won't think that I'm messed up

You won't think that I'm messed up

You won't think that I'm messed up

You won't think that I'm messed up

You won't think that I'm messed up

Immortal sperm disappearing into vampire's wet mouth

Writing until midnight with no good intentions

Vibrators dipped in oil

Crying "Jasper!"

Sex on a Ferris wheel

Still you feed us lies from the Lexicon

La la la la la la la la la la

Everybody's gonna write a story, make a few quick bucks

Checking over our work, making sure that everyone fucks

Everybody's gonna write a story, make a few quick bucks

Checking over our work, making sure that everyone…

Who the fuck are you?

Who the fuck are you?

If you read this fan fiction stuff

You won't think that I'm messed up

If you read this fan fiction stuff

You won't think that I'm messed up

You won't think that I'm messed up

You won't think that I'm messed up

You won't think that I'm messed up

You won't think that I'm messed up

You won't think that I'm messed up

Won't think that I'm messed up

Won't think that I'm messed up

* * *

After reading those 6 stories, I wrote this.


	3. Olivier

From Pastiche Pen's story "Waxing Crescent." Imagine this song with a french accent.

To the tune of "You Spin Me Round (Like A Record)" by Dead Or Alive.

http://free . napster . com/player/tracks/10111523

* * *

Watch out, here I come

You spin me right round, Nessie

Right round, like a record, Nessie

Right round, round, round

You spin me right round, Nessie

Right round, like a record, Nessie

Right round, round, round

Well I, think of this as a game

And I, am not prone to losing, Nessie

All I know is that to me, you look like you're lots of fun

Open up you're loving arms, I want some, want some

Well I, I've set my sights on you, and won't stop til' I'm through

And I, always get my way now, Nessie

All I know is that to me, you look like you need some fun

Open up you're loving arms, watch out, here I come

You spin me right round, Nessie

Right round, like a record, Nessie

Right round, round, round

You spin me right round, Nessie

Right round, like a record, Nessie

Right round, round, round

I, I'm gonna be your mate now, Nessie

And I, am gonna have you anyway that I want you

All I know is that to me, you look like you're lots of fun

Open up you're loving arms, watch out, here I come

You spin me right round, Nessie

Right round, like a record, Nessie

Right round, round, round

You spin me right round, Nessie

Right round, like a record, Nessie

Right round, round, round

I want your love

I want your love

All I know is that to me, you look like you're lots of fun

Open up you're loving arms, watch out, here I come

You spin me right round, Nessie

Right round, like a record, Nessie

Right round, round, round

You spin me right round, Nessie

Right round, like a record, Nessie

Right round, round, round

You spin me right round, Nessie

Right round, like a record, Nessie

Right round, round, round

You spin me right round, Nessie

Right round, like a record, Nessie

Right round, round, round

You spin me right round, Nessie

Right round, like a record, Nessie

Right round, round, round

You spin me right round, Nessie

Right round, like a record, Nessie

Right round, round, round

* * *

I don't remember how many choruses go at the end. I hope that's enough.


	4. You Caused All of This

Chapters 22-24 of "Subject: Edward Cullen, AKA The Womanizer" by ericastwilight.

I don't really have a name for this song. If you have a good idea for a title, please tell me.

To the tune of "You're Gonna Go Far, Kid" by The Offspring.

http://www . youtube . com/watch?v=VF2lJ5VtQbs

* * *

Show me how to lie

You're getting better all the time

And fucking up everything you do

Is an art that's hard to teach

An unknown detail

Just sent you flying off the rail

And as you sat being pissed off

Your family tried to preach

Now dance, Edward, dance

Man, you never had a chance

And your whole family knew

But they did all for you

And now you run away

Taken aback today

Nice work, Alice

You caused all of this

With all her lies

And her alibis

Hit him right into the chest

Hit him right into the chest

When you walk away

Nothing more to say

You see that she's the best

See that she is your whole life

Drifting out of line

And slowly running out of time

And as you lay wide awake

You want things back to how they were

But her work got in the way

And now someone is gonna pay

But whatever you do

Just don't blame her

Now dance, Edward, dance

Man, you never had a chance

And your whole family knew

But they did all for you

And now you run away

Shown a lie today

Nice work, Jacob

Look what you fucked up

Trust in her

With all her lies

And her alibis

Hit him right into the chest

Hit him right into the chest

When you walk away

Nothing more to say

You see that she's the best

See that she is your whole life

Now dance, Edward, dance

You never had a chance

And your whole family knew

But they did it all for you

So dance, Edward, dance

You never had a chance

But they did it all for you

With all her lies

And her alibis

Hit him right into the chest

Hit him right into the chest

When you walk away

Nothing more to say

You see that she's the best

See that she is your whole life

All her lies

And alibis

Hit him right into the chest

Hit him right into the chest

When you walk away

Nothing more to say

You see that she's the best

See that she is your whole life


	5. Funny, The Way It Is

This song compares:

1) Twilight to Fan Fiction

2) Fan Fiction to the real world

3) Stephenie Meyer to me

4) Stephenie Meyer to other Fan Fiction authors

To the tune of "Funny, The Way It Is" by Dave Matthews Band

* * *

Reading in the park on a beautiful day

Sun's shining bright while the children play

Sirens blare and cops block the road

Tanya's house is burning down on a day like this

At night, we read at my house

On the front step, and a car goes by with the windows rolled down

And that old song is playing: "You Oughta Know"

Bella is screaming and moaning in the apartment upstairs

Funny, the way it is

When you think about it

We hat the one who left, but we love the junkie crook

Funny, the way it is

In our crazy world

Someone's heart is broken, and it becomes your favorite book

The way your tongue feels in a lover's cunt

Pastiche Pen will tell you, But Stephenie Meyer won't

Dark Whisper pushes Edward onto the floor

While Freed Eagle is just starting to soar

Funny, the way it is

When you think about it

One story gets ten-million views while authors are going bankrupt

Funny, the way it is

In our crazy world

How Cullen Inc. can thrive, but Watergate's corrupt

Reading Light of Day

Continuation after Twilight

This song would just not seem right

If that author didn't read Twilight

Now Twilight is huge

Compared to how it used to be

With dungeons, alcohol, lesbians, apartments, and sex

I see the fame of Meyer

So far out of my reach

Will someone read this

And want to honor me

Simkid writes a book

Wanting to be like Meyer

She may never catch her

But she won't stop trying

Funny, the way it is

When you think about it

One story gets ten-million views while authors are going bankrupt

Funny, the way it is

In our crazy world

How Cullen Inc. can thrive, but Watergate's corrupt

Funny, the way it is

When you think about it

We hat the one who left, but we love the junkie crook

Funny, the way it is

In our crazy world

Someone's heart is broken, and it becomes your favorite book

Reading Waxing Crescent

Continuation after Twilight

This song would just not seem right

If that author didn't read Twilight

Now Twilight is huge

Compared to how it used to be

With dungeons, alcohol, lesbians, apartments, and sex

* * *

This song with notes will be the next chapter


	6. Funny, The Way It Is With Notes

Same song, but with notes

To the tune of "Funny, The Way It Is" by Dave Matthews Band

* * *

Reading in the park on a beautiful day

Sun's shining bright while the children play

Sirens blare and cops block the road

Tanya's house is burning down on a day like this **(The Red Line by WinndSinger)**

At night, we read at my house

On the front step, and a car goes by with the windows rolled down

And that old song is playing: "You Oughta Know"

Bella is screaming and moaning in the apartment upstairs

Funny, the way it is

When you think about it

We hat the one who left, but we love the junkie crook **(Cigarette Burns by Daddy's Little Cannibal)**

Funny, the way it is

In our crazy world

Someone's heart is broken, and it becomes your favorite book

The way your tongue feels in a lover's cunt

Pastiche Pen will tell you, But Stephenie Meyer won't

Dark Whisper pushes Edward onto the floor **(The Dark Whisper continued by In Treatment for OCD)**

While Freed Eagle is just starting to soar** (The Red Line by WinndSinger)**

Funny, the way it is

When you think about it

One story gets ten-million views while authors are going bankrupt

Funny, the way it is

In our crazy world

How Cullen Inc. can thrive, but Watergate's corrupt

Reading Light of Day **(Light of Day by secret04161975)**

Continuation after Twilight

This song would just not seem right

If that author didn't read Twilight

Now Twilight is huge

Compared to how it used to be

With dungeons, alcohol, lesbians, apartments, and sex

I see the fame of Meyer

So far out of my reach

Will someone read this

And want to honor me

Simkid writes a book

Wanting to be like Meyer

She may never catch her

But she won't stop trying

Funny, the way it is

When you think about it

One story gets ten-million views while authors are going bankrupt

Funny, the way it is

In our crazy world

How Cullen Inc. can thrive, but Watergate's corrupt

Funny, the way it is

When you think about it

We hat the one who left, but we love the junkie crook

Funny, the way it is

In our crazy world

Someone's heart is broken, and it becomes your favorite book

Reading Waxing Crescent **(Waxing Crescent by Pastiche Pen)**

Continuation after Twilight

This song would just not seem right

If that author didn't read Twilight

Now Twilight is huge

Compared to how it used to be

With dungeons, alcohol, lesbians, apartments, and sex

* * *

The rest of the lyrics come from multiple stories and I don't want to list them all.

PS: Daddy's Little Cannibal will be missed. She was without a doubt the greatest author on this website.


	7. The Enemy

Do to apparent legal issues, I can't tell you what story this song is from. But it rhymes with "**P**iss is for **H**eaps" by **K**im**S**id.

What the vampires say is in italics. What The Fellowship says is underlined.

To the tune of "Know Your Enemy" by Green Day.

http://www . youtube . com/watch?v=fvy93oRaVoc

* * *

_Do you know your enemy?_

Do you know the enemy?

_Well, we are not the enemy right here_

Do you know your enemy?

_Do you know the enemy?_

Well, we are not the enemy right here

_Do you know your enemy?_

Do you know the enemy?

_Well, we are not the enemy right here_

_Violence won't solve anything_

_Why can't you let us be_

_Well, violence wastes your energy right here_

Bring on your fury

We have an army

You go against humanity right here

_Keeping with your honesty_

_The vast majority_

_Side with us and question your control_

Silence evil enemies

The Fellowship just wants

To murder all the demons in the world

_Do you know your enemy?_

Do you know the enemy?

_Well, we are not the enemy right here_

Do you know your enemy?

_Do you know the enemy?_

Well, we are not the enemy right here

_Our dominance will rise_

How much blood will be sacrificed?

_They are blinded by the lies in your eyes_

Well, talking won't solve anything

_We'll fight you for eternity_

Well, violence from the enemy

_Well, silence fucking Fellowship_

_Cause we are no longer afraid of you_

_Do you know your enemy?_

_Do you know the enemy?_

_Well, we are not the enemy right here_

_Do you know your enemy?_

_Do you know the enemy?_

_Well, we are not the enemy right here_

_Do you know your enemy?_

_Do you know the enemy?_

_Well, we are not the enemy right here_

_All attacks will surely fail_

_We're indestructible_

_I think today we're gonna take control_

_Silence fucking Fellowship_

_You're on an acid trip_

_You don't have to be a human to have a soul_


	8. Am I A Nymph?

An awesome story, but a not so awesome song. This is not one of my best. I do not have a name for this song either. If you have one, please tell me.

The story is "The Nymph and the Waterfall" by Pastiche Pen.

To the tune of "Basket Case" by Green Day.

http://free . napster . com/player/tracks/13201145

* * *

Do you have the time

To read about my life?

Everything that happened after the waterfall

I am one of those

Sex crazed maniacs

Psychotic to the bone, no doubt about it

Sometimes I give myself the creeps

Oh, what the fuck is wrong with me?

It all keeps adding up

I think I'm cracking up

Is this just PMS, or am I a nymph?

I picked up a gnome

As I was driving home

The gnome is a metaphor for myself

I went to the springs

To do my little thing

When Edward decided he wanted to help

Sometimes I give myself the creeps

Oh, what the fuck is wrong with me?

It all keeps adding up

I think I'm cracking up

Is this just PMS, or am I a nymph?

I'm losing control

So, I better hold on

Sometimes I give myself the creeps

Oh, what the fuck is wrong with me?

It all keeps adding up

I think I'm cracking up

Is this just PMS, or am I a nymph?


	9. Get with Bella

A song for a great story with a 'eh' ending. "Skin Deep" by Isabel0329

To the tune of "If U Seek Amy" by Britney Spears

http://free . napster . com/player/tracks/25824463

* * *

Oh, baby, baby, have you seen Bella tonight?

Is she in the shower, oh what a beautiful sight

Oh, baby, baby, would she even waste her time

Oh, if only she knew that I can do whatever she likes

Oh,oh, tell me, have you seen her

Cause she's so, oh

I can't get her off of my brain

I just wanna go

To wherever she may go

Where is that, oh do you know?

Ha-ha-he-he-ha-ha-ho

Love her or hate her

You can not live without her

Cause all of the boys

And all of the girls

Are beggin' to get with Bella Swan

Love her or hate her

You'll always think about her

All of the boys

And all of the girls

Are beggin' to get with Bella Swan

Love her, hate her

Jess had told me she was gonna mess me up

I don't know how or why, but I can take care of myself

I saw her once or twice before she knew my name

But, I think that's how she wants it

To her, this is all a game

Oh,oh, tell me, have you seen her

Cause she's so, oh

I can't get her off of my brain

I just wanna go

To wherever she may go

Where is that, oh do you know?

Ha-ha-he-he-ha-ha-ho

Love her or hate her

You can not live without her

Cause all of the boys

And all of the girls

Are beggin' to get with Bella Swan

Love her or hate her

You'll always think about her

All of the boys

And all of the girls

Are beggin' to get with Bella Swan

Say what you want about her

You don't know a thing about her

Say what you want about her

So tell me if you see her

Do you know what she was wearing or if she's alone

I have never met anyone like her

And I can't seem to get her out of my mind

Oh, baby, baby, if you seek Bella tonight

Oh, baby, baby, she'll do whatever you like

Oh, baby, baby, baby

Oh, baby, baby, baby

Love her or hate her

You can not live without her

Cause all of the boys

And all of the girls

Are beggin' to get with Bella Swan

Love her or hate her

You'll always think about her

All of the boys

And all of the girls

Are beggin' to get with Bella Swan

Love her or hate her

You can not live without her

Love her or hate her

You'll always think about her

All of the boys

And all of the girls

Are beggin' to get with Bella Swan

Say what you want about her

You don't know a thing about her

Say what you want about her

Cause all of the boys

And all of the girls

Are beggin' to get with Bella Swan

* * *

Please read my other stories too. These songs are nothing compared to my actual stories.


	10. Amah In the Water

The first song I choose for this story was Down With The Sickness. But when I saw the video to this song, it just clicked.

The story is "Lost Then Found" by Lipsmacked

To the tune of "Whiskey In the Jar" by Metallica (or Thin Lizzy)

http://www . youtube . com/watch?v=AiF_kCEjuhI

* * *

While Bella was goin' fishing

In the Pacific Ocean

A storm had knocked her out

And she washed up on an island

She woke up and met Alice

But, she couldn't find Charlie

She realized that she was naked

And she had no hair on her body

She walked around the island

But she didn't find any men

She walked around the island

And she met a couple lesbians

She said "I just can't leave my family

It would devastate Charlie"

But when she drank the amah

It broke her resolve, easy

(scat)

Sex for the lesbians

Sex for the lesbians

There's amah in the water

Bein' drunk on amah

She went to the men's chamber

She was already to

Have sex with a total stranger

The queen was talking about it

That is how Bella found out

She knew that she loved Alice

And lost her virginity that night

(scat)

Sex for the lesbians

Sex for the lesbians

There's amah in the water

Now, some men like a-fishin'

And some men like a-huntin'

Some men like to hear

To hear the Nascar's a-roarin'

Me: I like reading

Especially about Bella and Alice

Livin' in Themyscira

Livin' in the royal palace

(scat)

Sex for the lesbians

Sex for the lesbians

There's amah in the water

Amah in the water

(scat)

* * *

I couldn't find the 'real' lyrics, so it says scat. Deal with it. Try pronounceing Themyscira. Reviews.


	11. I Read Smut, Not Pornography

For the story "Family Secrets" by sirenastarot.

To the tune of "I Write Sins Not Tragedies" by Panic! At the Disco.

http://www . youtube . com/watch?v=UIebzvZTFus

* * *

Oh

Well imagine

As I walk

Through the woods

Late at night

All alone

And I can't help but to hear

No, I can't help but to hear a collection of moans

What a beautiful moment

What a beautiful moment

Until Edward walks in on them

And yes, he is okay

He's okay with it

But his wife is still a whore

I burst in sayin' "Haven't you people ever heard of

Locking the fuckin' door

No?

You must always remember these kinds of things

When you're into sex with your family members"

I burst in

"Haven't you people ever heard of

Locking the fuckin' door

No?

You must always remember these kinds of things

When you're into..."

Well in fact

We'll all look at it this way

I mean , technically, you're not related

Except one's your son-in-law

But, he's no kid

Oh

Well in fact

We'll all look at it this way

I mean , technically, you're not related

Except one's your son-in-law

But, he's no kid

But, he's no kid

I burst in sayin' "Haven't you people ever heard of

Locking the fuckin' door

No?

You must always remember these kinds of things

When you're into sex with your family members"

I burst in

"Haven't you people ever heard of

Locking the fuckin' door

No?

You must always remember these kinds of things

When you're into sex with your family members"

It's fun

I burst in

"Haven't you people ever heard of

Locking the fuckin' door

No?

You must always remember these kinds of things

When you're into sex with your family members"

I burst in

"Haven't you people ever heard of

Locking the fuckin' door

No?

You must always remember these kinds of things

When you're into sex with your family members"

It's fun

* * *

Review please. I'm going on a trip for a couple weeks and won't be able to update.


	12. Don't Trust Bella

I may not think this song is any good, but that's up to you to decide. I'll do a notes version next, but I wrote this so long ago that I've forgotten some of them.

To the tune of "Don't Trust Me" by 3OH!3

http://www . youtube . com/watch?v=FlTE5j7aEf0

* * *

Black dress

With the scars underneath

She's got the breath of her last crystal meth on her teeth

She's a therapist

But she got in too deep

She's got problems with her parents

When will her hooking cease

T-T-T-Tongs

Havin' fun in your chair

Spendin' hours just deciding on what to wear

Yeah, tell your girlfriend

That it's really not fair

Because you're still a virgin

And she's had sex with all of them

She wants to love me

Whoa

She wants to fuck me

Whoa

She'll never leave me

Whoa

Whoa

Don't trust Bella

Never trust Bella

Won't trust a Bella that won't trust me

She wants to love me

Whoa

She wants to fuck me

Whoa

She'll never leave me

Whoa

Whoa

Don't trust Bella

Never trust Bella

Won't trust a Bella that won't trust me

Tattoo

At the base of your wrist

Wash it in the bathroom

Get the blood off your fists

And the poster

That Rosalie made

It's gonna cause a fight

So, get out of the way

B-B-B-Bruises

Cover your arms

Shaking in the shower

With a secret in your heart

And your heart breaks

He doesn't know who you are

Just another girl

Alone at the bar

She wants to love me

Whoa

She wants to fuck me

Whoa

She'll never leave me

Whoa

Whoa

Don't trust Bella

Never trust Bella

Won't trust a Bella that won't trust me

She wants to love me

Whoa

She wants to fuck me

Whoa

She'll never leave me

Whoa

Whoa

Don't trust Bella

Never trust Bella

Won't trust a Bella that won't trust me

Ssh girl

Shut your mouth

We don't fuckin' care what you're talkin' about

I said ssh girl

Shut your mouth

We don't fuckin' care what you're talkin' about

I said ssh girl

Shut your mouth

We don't fuckin' care what you're talkin' about

She wants to love me

Whoa

She wants to fuck me

Whoa

She'll never leave me

Whoa

Whoa

Don't trust Bella

Never trust Bella

Won't trust a Bella that won't trust me

She wants to love me

Whoa

She wants to fuck me

Whoa

She'll never leave me

Whoa

Whoa

Don't trust Bella

Never trust Bella

Won't trust a Bella that won't trust me

* * *

What did ya think? Reviews please.


	13. Don't Trust Bella With Notes

Wow. I used a lot of stories for this one. Enjoy.

To the tune of "Don't Trust Me" by 3OH!3

http://www . youtube . com/watch?v=FlTE5j7aEf0

* * *

Black dress

With the scars underneath (**Subject: Edward Cullen, AKA The Womanizer by ericastwilight**)

She's got the breath of her last crystal meth on her teeth (**Cigarette Burns by Daddy's Little Cannibal**)

She's a therapist

But she got in too deep (**The Red Line by WinndSinger**)

She's got problems with her parents

When will her hooking cease (**You Can Hate Me, After You Pay Me by ****Silva Park or Outta My Mind {Geek and the Harlot chapter} by me**)

T-T-T-Tongs

Havin' fun in your chair (**Subject: Edward Cullen, AKA The Womanizer by ericastwilight**)

Spendin' hours just deciding on what to wear (**The Red Line by WinndSinger**)

Yeah, tell your girlfriend

That it's really not fair

Because you're still a virgin

And she's had sex with all of them (**Lost Then Found by ****Lipsmacked**)

She wants to love me

Whoa

She wants to fuck me

Whoa

She'll never leave me

Whoa

Whoa

Don't trust Bella

Never trust Bella

Won't trust a Bella that won't trust me

She wants to love me

Whoa

She wants to fuck me

Whoa

She'll never leave me

Whoa

Whoa

Don't trust Bella

Never trust Bella

Won't trust a Bella that won't trust me

Tattoo

At the base of your wrist (**Skin Deep by ****Isabel0329**)

Wash it in the bathroom

Get the blood off your fists (**Subject: Edward Cullen, AKA The Womanizer by ericastwilight**)

And the poster

That Rosalie made

It's gonna cause a fight

So, get out of the way (**SexEd by**** Stefania Cullen**)

B-B-B-Bruises

Cover your arms (**Breaking Dawn by Stephenie Meyer**)

Shaking in the shower

With a secret in your heart (**The Arrangement by ****manyafandom**)

And your heart breaks

He doesn't know who you are

Just another girl

Alone at the bar (**Sin and Incivility by ****Pastiche Pen**)

She wants to love me

Whoa

She wants to fuck me

Whoa

She'll never leave me

Whoa

Whoa

Don't trust Bella

Never trust Bella

Won't trust a Bella that won't trust me

She wants to love me

Whoa

She wants to fuck me

Whoa

She'll never leave me

Whoa

Whoa

Don't trust Bella

Never trust Bella

Won't trust a Bella that won't trust me

Ssh girl

Shut your mouth

We don't fuckin' care what you're talkin' about

I said ssh girl

Shut your mouth

We don't fuckin' care what you're talkin' about

I said ssh girl

Shut your mouth

We don't fuckin' care what you're talkin' about

She wants to love me

Whoa

She wants to fuck me

Whoa

She'll never leave me

Whoa

Whoa

Don't trust Bella

Never trust Bella

Won't trust a Bella that won't trust me

She wants to love me

Whoa

She wants to fuck me

Whoa

She'll never leave me

Whoa

Whoa

Don't trust Bella

Never trust Bella

Won't trust a Bella that won't trust me


	14. Betting Against Emmett

This song got lost in my notebook. The story is "The Bet" by vampires rule my world.

To the tune of "Waking Up In Vegas" by Katy Perry

http://www . youtube . com/watch?v=1-pUaogoX5o

* * *

You gotta be kidding me

You wanna quit already?

You're only worried

Because you know that I don't lose

I think of how it'll be

All the jokes, but you can't stop me

Spare me your fuckin' dirty looks now

Don't blame me

You wanna get out

And call the whole thing off

Don't be a baby

We had an agreement

Shut up, enjoy, I knew you couldn't take it

That's what you get for bettin' against Emmett

Get up and clean the venom off your clothes, now

That's what you get for bettin' against Emmett

I'm shocked at what you would do

I had nice thoughts about you

Oh, don't you worry

You're hot, but you're no Rosalie

Don't try to cheat now

Cause Alice watches it all

Don't be a baby

We had an agreement

Shut up, enjoy, I knew you couldn't take it

That's what you get for bettin' against Emmett

Get up and clean the venom off your clothes, now

That's what you get for bettin' against Emmett

You did agree to this

It won't stop, can't take it back

I have the kinkiness you lack

You can not beat my best

I'll buy the condoms

We're gonna fuck around town

Don't be a baby

We had an agreement

We had an agreement

We had an agreement

Greement, greement, greement

Oh

Shut up, enjoy, I knew you couldn't take it

That's what you get for bettin' against Emmett

Get up and clean the venom off your clothes, now

That's what you get for bettin' against Emmett

It's what you get Bella

Clean the venom

Clean, clean, clean the venom

You'll never beat me, Bella

You'll never beat me, Bella

* * *

Reviews please.


	15. Pain

A very fun story to read. And to talk to the writer. *wink*wink*

The story is "The Dark Whisper" by In Treatment for OCD

To the tune of "Pain" by Three Days Grace

http://www . youtube . com/watch?v=poalTChx2nk

* * *

Pain

Mixed with love

Pain

I can't get too much

Pain

It must be rough

Cause I must be punished for the things I have done

You're sick, but so am I

There is no reason why

Why don't you follow me

Bring you into a world that you won't want to leave

Disobey and you'll get hurt

Your happiness isn't your's

Trust me, just take my hand

Because soon enough, you'll understand

Pain

Mixed with love

Pain

I can't get too much

Pain

It must be rough

Cause I must be punished for the things I have done

Pain

Mixed with love

Pain

I can't get too much

Pain

It must be rough

Cause I must be punished for the things I have done

Romance and sex torture

Don't mix well at Dark Whisper

Trust me, I've got a plan

If you close your eyes then you'll understand

Pain

Mixed with love

Pain

I can't get too much

Pain

It must be rough

Cause I must be punished for the things I have done

Pain

Mixed with love

Pain

I can't get too much

Pain

It must be rough

Cause I must be punished for the things I have done

Must be punished

I know, I know, I know, I know

I know that you're worried

You know, you know, you know, you know

That you can trust in me

You know, you know, you know, you know

That you'll love your master

I know, I know, I know, I know

That you'll do anything

Pain

I can't get too much

Pain

It must be rough

Cause I must be punished for the things I have done

Pain

I can't get too much

Pain

It must be rough

Cause I must be punished for the things I have done

Pain

I can't get too much

Pain

It must be rough

Cause I must be punished for the things I have done

Must be punished for the things I have done

Must be punished

* * *

Reviews please.


	16. Bella's Girl

Wow, I wrote this song a while ago. That's probably why I didn't post it. The older my songs are the worse they are. Well, that's for you to decide.

The story is One Night by MyMoon

To the tune of "Stacy's Mom" by Fountains of Wayne

http://www . youtube . com/watch?v=dZLfasMPOU4

* * *

Bella's girl is rocking my world

Bella's girl is rocking my world

Bella's girl is rocking my world

Bella's girl is rocking my world

Bella, can I come over after school

I know you think what we did wasn't cool

Is Edward out on a hunting trip

Is he there, cause I'm afraid he's gonna flip

You know she's not the little girl that she used to be

She's all grown up now, Bella, can't you see

Bella's girl is rocking my world

I've waited a decade to have our love explored

Bella, can't you see, she's the only one for me

I know it makes you hurl, but I'm having sex with Bella's girl

Bella's girl is rocking my world

Bella's girl is rocking my world

Bella, do you remember back when we were friends

My life was good, I never wanted it to end

My feelings for Nessie are a thousand times more

But unlike with you, these feelings I can't ignore

I know that probably want to kill me

But she's the one who asked and I can not deny Nessie

Bella's girl is rocking my world

I've waited a decade to have our love explored

Bella, can't you see, she's the only one for me

I know it makes you hurl, but I'm having sex with Bella's girl

Bella's girl is rocking my world

I've waited a decade to have our love explored

Bella, can't you see, she's the only one for me

I know it makes you hurl, but I'm having sex with Bella's girl

* * *

Yeah...the ending is a little messed up. You can figure it out. And I guess this could be used for any post Breaking Dawn fic, but One Night is the one I got the song idea for. Icky Thump is next.


	17. What The Fiction?

**AA WARNING!#$%^&*()__++**

This is dedicated to all the fan fiction I've read that just made me stop and go "What the fiction?"

On a side note, without In Treatment For OCD's story Dark Whisper, I would never have thought of this. So here's looking at you kid or something.

To the tune of "Polka Power" by Weird Al Yankovic

http://www . youtube . com/watch?v=yugldxpRDMo

* * *

**[When Alice Offers You Lemons by FashionPixie89]**

Yeah

We're a family

A really close family

Yeah

We're a family

A really close family

We're a family

A really close family

Yeah

We're a family

A really close family

You gotta

You gotta

You gotta

You gotta

You gotta really, really, really get close to each of us

If you wanna be my lover

You gotta love each of them

Being a vampire

Means it never ends

If you wanna be my lover

You have got to share

Isn't it real creepy

That no one seems to care

**[The Red Line by WinndSinger]**

I'm stuck in prostitute hell

Cause I am locked

Inside this cell

It's my rule, I don't do guys

But I forgot

That dumb bitch lies

**[Subject: Edward Cullen, AKA The Womanizer by ericastwilight]**

Porno superstar

That is what you are

Making a quick buck

Watching people fuck

Kept it under wraps

But he soon found out

You would think that he'd be angry

But instead, he just got horny

**[Dark Whisper continued by In Treatment For OCD]**

Prostate milking

Not for drinking

Prostate milking

Milk me like a cow

Got to cum somehow

Somehow

**[The Nymph and the Waterfall by Pastiche Pen]**

If you must know, Reneé

to her daughter she gave

A rabbit for her birthday

The weirdness won't go away

And if you ask her, she may

Just find another, but if

It's a no go

You're never gonna get one in yellow

Never gonna get one in yellow

**[The School of Hot Addiction by Silva Park]**

While in your office

Masturbating

Masturbating

While in your office

While in your office

Masturbating

Masturbating

While in your office

While in your office

Masturbating

Masturbating

While in your office

**[Vampire Town by O. N. Labbit]**

I may have died

But I came back a cat

I'm horny as a matter of fact

I may have died

But I came back a cat

I'm horny as a matter of fact

I may have died

But I came back a cat

I'm horny as a matter of fact

I may have died

But I came back a cat

I'm horny as a matter of fact

**[The tale of two rapists by DamnMyFriends013]**

Larger than it needs to be

Larger than it needs to be

Larger than it needs to be

**[SPORTS by WinndSinger]**

I wanna hurt you for fun

Well I will

Well I will

I wanna make you cum

Well I will

Well I will

I wanna teach you a lesson

I wanna teach you a lesson

Yeah, yeah, well I will

**[Desperation by bella c'ella luna]**

I just came up here

To apologize

For almost killing you

Sorry

Bella

I just came up here

I didn't think that we'd end up

Fucking

**[Cigarette Burns by Daddy's Little Cannibal]**

There's lots of other pretty ones

Who aren't constantly high

But you only looked past these ones

And fell for one

That's prone to lie

You're in love now

With a meth head

You're in love now

With a meth head

**[Family Secrets by sirenastarot]**

Hey, what

Holy, what the fuck

Oh my God he, oh shit

Look at them, whoa

Oh, no

Hey, what

Holy, what the fuck

Oh my God he, oh shit

Look at them, whoa

**[The New Pet in the Basement by O. N. Labbit]**

I smell sex and misery

Such an awful sight to see

I would never ever believe that this could happen

Dammit, this has to be a dream

Yeah

Yeah, I'm sure that this is all a dream

Leah

Yeah, I'm sure that this all

**[Sin and Incivility by Pastiche Pen]**

Please get out

Keep your tool off of the stool

And keep your cum out of the beer

Please get out

I don't care where you go but you

Can't

Fuck

Here

He is not who you want to sleep with

He is not who you want to sleep with

He is not who you want to sleep with

Have to do

Could

You

Please

Get

Out

* * *

You may be asking questions like "What is prostate milking?" "What's larger than it needs to be?" "Why did you leave out so many words?" "Why does the Family Secrets part only have interjections?" Well I don't know what you're thinking, so review.


	18. For My Entertainment

A little fun fact about this story. I was mentioned in the AN once, so I had it linked on my profile. My friend went to my profile, clicked the link, and read the that chapter thinking I wrote it. So yeah.

The story is Dark Whisper by In Treatment For OCD (She's taking a short break right now. I don't remember what for because about half my favorite authors are going through some family or health problems. Whatever it is, I hope it'll all work out and she starts writing again.)

To the tune of "For Your Entertainment" by Adam Lambert

* * *

New class

What a blast

It's time for lesson one

Learn to please

On your knees

I can tell this'll be fun

Test your limits

Every minute

Until we see the sun

Are you ready for me, Kitten?

Begin

With the sin

You can't part from us now

Obey

Never stray

Never ask why or how

Submission

Is my mission

In my presence, you bow

You'll be hooked and never want it to end

You're my puppet from the start

In your mind and in your heart

Follow me, it isn't that hard

Cause you're mine until it's over

Oh

Do you know what you got into?

Can you handle what I throw at you?

Cause I'm about to have fun with you

You're here for my entertainment

Oh

I hear you wanted to help your friend

You thought one time and that would be the end

But we haven't even really began

You're here for my entertainment

Addiction

Can be fun

Cause you love my control

Love the pain

Love the pleasure

You'll be begging for both

Close your eyes

Take my time

You'll feel me in your soul

Try your best but there's no way you can hold

You're my puppet from the start

In your mind and in your heart

Follow me, it isn't that hard

Cause you're mine until it's over

Oh

Do you know what you got into?

Can you handle what I throw at you?

Cause I'm about to have fun with you

You're here for my entertainment

Oh

I hear you wanted to help your friend

You thought one time and that would be the end

But we haven't even really began

You're here for my entertainment

Give yourself up to me

Be your master for eternity

Oh

Do you know what you got into?

Can you handle what I throw at you?

Cause I'm about to have fun with you

You're here for my entertainment

Oh

I hear you wanted to help your friend

You thought one time and that would be the end

But we haven't even really began

You're here for my entertainment


End file.
